


Change in Dress

by write_away



Series: We May Look Easy Pickings [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid!Fic, aw, enjolras is a revolutionary cutie, fighting gender norms as a little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I didn’t break the rules. And we’re reading another chapter of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory today, so can I please go back to class?” His mother is always reminding him to be polite, even when faced with stupid principals.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He can’t see the man, but he figures Mr. Javert is probably glaring. “You are not wearing the correct uniform.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Enjolras looks down at his clothes – he almost forgot about that. It had taken a week to convince Eponine to lend him her skirt and another three days to get Cosette to put his hair up in the pretty clips that she always wore, but it had definitely been worth it. Seeing Jean smile when he came back from recess in this instead of his pants was better than cherry lollipops. Anyway, Courfeyrac said he looked pretty and Bahorel didn’t even laugh too much. “Oh.” </i>
</p>
<p>Enjolras doesn’t see the problem with changing his uniform. After all, why can’t boys wear skirts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change in Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble, but there might be more to come from this universe! Enjolras is in kindergarten or first grade right now, as are most of the Amis. I apologize for Americanizing them, I just don't understand any other schooling system. All you have to know is that he's five or six. Enjoy!

It isn’t Enjolras’s fault, but he’ll gladly take the blame. A real man takes the fall for his friends – at least, that’s what his father always said. He doesn’t fully understand what that means, but he does know that he’d rather be in Big Trouble than let Combeferre suffer for a really good idea.

(Babet had said that boys couldn’t be  _pretty_ , which was definitely not true, because people told Enjolras he was pretty all the time, but Jean was too upset to listen to him at the time.)

And really, it’s not like his mom will get too mad at him for trying to overthrow the oppressive nature of the educational system.

(Feuilly said it once and Enjolras isn’t sure what all those words mean, but he likes how they sound anyway. He’ll look them up once he can read the dictionary.)

“Mr. Javert,” he says diplomatically as he slips off the overstuffed leather seat in the principal’s office and starts to pace across the ugly dog vomit colored carpet. He’s never liked those chairs – his legs barely hang over the edge, making him feel small and helpless – but getting off it probably wasn’t the best idea. He can barely peek over the edge of the desk. “I didn’t break the rules. And we’re reading another chapter of  _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ today, so can I  _please_ go back to class?” His mother is always reminding him to be polite, even when faced with stupid principals.

He can’t see the man, but he figures Mr. Javert is probably glaring. “You are not wearing the correct uniform.”

Enjolras looks down at his clothes – he almost forgot about that. It had taken a week to convince Eponine to lend him her skirt and another three days to get Cosette to put his hair up in the pretty clips that she always wore, but it had definitely been worth it. Seeing Jean smile when he came back from recess in this instead of his pants was better than cherry lollipops. Anyway, Courfeyrac said he looked pretty and Bahorel didn’t even laugh too much. “Oh.”

“Yes.” Mr. Javert leans over the desk and Enjolras has to look up to see the man’s stern frown over the edge of the smooth polished wooden desk that Enjolras really wants to stand on. “ _Oh_. I cannot believe your teacher didn’t report you immediately.”

Enjolras flushes angrily and stomps his foot, pouting in the way that always makes his mother scold. “Miss Fantine said I didn’t break any rules. Besides,” Enjolras adds, feeling bold. “I  _didn’t_. I can wear whatever I want, as long as it’s part of the uniform. That’s what the dress code says!”  _So ha_ , he thinks and juts out his chin defiantly.

Mr. Javert sits back in his chair, frustratingly out of view again. Enjolras wishes he was taller, wishes he was bigger, wishes people would just  _listen_ to him, and it’s really not fair that he’s so small. Even Joly is bigger than him, and until his growth spurt, Joly was the tiniest in their class. “And I suppose you can  _read_ the dress code, young man?”

Enjolras loses some of his bravery, flustered. “Um.” He’s still learning how to sound out words and put them together in sentences, but he’s not a bad reader. He’s not the best in the class, but he knows that if he just practices some more, he’ll get way better. And as long as he’s not as bad as _Grantaire_ , then he’ll be fine.

For now, he’s got Combeferre and Bossuet to read him things. They’re in second grade and can read  _chapter books._

“I’m going to call your mother to inform her of your disobedience,” Mr. Javert says and Enjolras makes a mental note of how that last word is pronounced so he can ask Miss Fantine what it means. “And then you’re going to change back into your proper uniform and return that skirt to your friend. Understood?”

Enjolras crosses his arms and tugs on his own pigtail. “Fine,” he relents. “But I’m keeping the clips in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is my drug.


End file.
